


Don't Kill Yourself

by EclipseShaddiix



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, BAHHAAYYA HOW DO I WRITE TAGS, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holy Water, Hospital, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Komahina - Freeform, Little bit of angst, M/M, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, SHIT FUCK, Smut, Suicide Attempt, again this is a year old im not fixing typos n shit, bleacj, ew wtf furst person ??? i hate last year me, fuck me in the ass and call me patricia, hospjtal, humor at the end, i wrote this in class during summer school lol, im suffering so much here, its real, komahina canon, man i hate adding tahs, no more tags plea, old, shit i mean hospital, shit i mean tags, sjit, this is a rlly old fanfic i wrote in the summer of 2020 haririfimp, traumatized monokuma, wait wtf thats actually a tag ??, whatever just fucking reading ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseShaddiix/pseuds/EclipseShaddiix
Summary: You fuckers better enjoy this because I wrote this in the middle of god damn classalso I didn't know what to name the title so go with it pleasebye cant believe i wrote that
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 12





	Don't Kill Yourself

Nagito's POV:

I see myself waking up in the hospital. A wave of pain washed over me and I finched. "Tss-!" That hurt.

I felt something under my hospital gown, I gently lifted it and looked at it. I see that my stomach and chest is wrapped in bandages. 

I try to remember what happened, but I really can't. 

Soon, I hear a knock on the door. "Come in." It's probably Monokuma or something. Who else would it be?

No. It was Hajime? I see Hajime poke his head through the door and slowly enter. He closes the door behind him and walks up to me. 

"You okay Nagito?" He asks. I tilted my head. "What happened?" I heard Hajime sigh. "You tried committing suicide." 

"I WHAT?!" I yelled. "I don't know why, but you cut yourself multiple times." I lift up the bandages and gasp when I see myself covered in stitches.

"Well that sucks. Even God didn't want a waste of space like me to go." I grunted. "Nagito..." Before I could respond to Hajime, I felt him pull me into a warm hug. "DON'T EVER LEAVE ME! I WAS SO WORRIED!" I felt his tears fall on to my shoulder. "I... I don't understand..." I whispered. "I thought you hated me."

Hajime let go and backed away. "No. It's just-" He took a breath. "Everyone hates you. I thought that if they ever saw us together, they would hate me for being with someone who they don't trust. They'll say I betrayed them." He stood there, wiping tears.

The door opened again and Mikan entered. "You're free to go Nagito. You can take off the bandages but be careful." I looked up at Hajime, he smiled.

After I had changed, we both walked back to the cottages. Nobody said a thing when they saw us together.

"Nagito, why did you kill yourself?" He asked as we stopped in the middle of the boardwalk. "My luck, the hate, the emptiness, the insanity." 

Hajime took a hold of my hand and squeezed it. "Don't leave me. Got it?" I nodded. "Now I need to show you something." I followed him, I was still holding his hand. 

"Why are we at your cottage?" Hajime laughed. "You'll see." He opened the door and lead me inside. "Your cottage is very clean." I commented. "Why thank you!" Hajime smiled.

"Now how should I say this?" I heard him mumble, I tilted my head. Hajime walked close to me, very close. "I love you with all my heart Nagito. You are my everything." 

He knew I had a crush on him but, does this mean the same? What is he saying? "What do you mean?" Hajime cupped my cheeks. "Would you be my boyfriend?" I froze.

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Of course!" Hajime smiled. Then he me to the wall and kissed me, it was so fast that my brain could barely process it.

He pushed his tongue into my mouth, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I moaned, which caused him to deepen the kiss.

We pulled away, leaving a string of saliva. "Hajime..." He looked at me and I nodded.

I felt myself being pushed on to the bed. Hajime removed my jacket and my shirt, his eyes widen at the bandages. "Are you sure you want to do this, shouldn't you recover?" He asked me. "It's fine. Just leave them on." I replied. He hesitated, but then nodded.

He took off my pants and boxers, I blushed and closed my legs. "It's okay." I heard him tell me. Soon enough, he was stripped too. Both of our clothes lay on the ground beneath us.

He climbed on top of me, being careful not to mess with the bandages. He caressed my thighs, and nipped at my neck. 

I gasped when I felt something grip on to my member. I looked down and see Hajime slowly rubbing me.

It felt so good. I saw him lower himself and put his mouth on the tip. "Ah~" I couldn't help but make these noises. 

I felt him swirling his tongue all over me. He then put the whole tip in his mouth and I gasped. "Nnghh~" 

I could feel Hajime smirk below me. "A-ahh... H-Hajime~" He stopped and pulled myself out of his mouth, I whimpered.

I felt confusion as he put two of his fingers in my mouth. He pulled them out, I realized he used my mouth as lubricant.

His fingers traveled to my entrance, and he circled it. "OH~!" He pushed his finger into me. "Wow you're tight." I blushed. He added another finger and I gasped.

I felt him slide his fingers in and out multiple times. I felt myself enter paradise when he roughly moved it around.

Then I could feel Hajime leave me and what replaced his fingers, was a cold and big object.

"AH!" Hajime stood still and looked at me. "D-Did I hurt you?" I looked down and noticed that the object was his length. "B-Big... More~" I stuttered. He smirked and pushed in deeper. "Ohh~!" He let me adjust and when he knew I was ready, he slammed into me. "AH~!" He lifted up my legs and kissed my neck, most likely leaving hickeys.

"Mmmm~ Ah~" He grunted as he pulled out and thrusted into me again. "H-Hajime~ AHHH~!" He thrusted into me even harder, causing him to reach my special spot. I couldn't hold back my moans. "OHH~ A-AHH~ HHHH~!!!" Hajime licked his lips. "Found it~"

"O-Oh yeah! Mmm~ H-Hajime! AH~!!!" I squealed out, it felt amazing. I was in ecstasy.

"Moan for me Marshmellow~" He flirted. "M-Marshemellow...?" I squeaked out in between my moans. "You don't like your new nickname?" 

"Nickname?" I replied, he nodded. "It fits you. Especially your fluffy hair." I blushed.

"HH~HAUH~!" He flipped me over and bounced me on his dick. I wrapped my arms around his neck, gently scratching his back. 

He gripped on to my hips, carefully so he wouldn't pull off the bandages. "M-More~!" I moaned out. I felt Hajime remove one hand from my hip, and take ahold of my member. "OHHH~!"

"M-Marshmellow~!" I heard Hajime moan. "You feel so warm... S-So good..." He pounded me, lifting my hips up and down while stroking me.

I received so much pleasure. "H-Hajime~ I-I'm gonna~!" I felt myself about to release. "Do it." He whispered in my ear. Just like that, I moaned one last time and came. 

A few more thrusts came from Hajime, and I felt warm liquid fill my hole. He slipped out of me and licked my cum that was on his hands. I laid there, exhausted from pleasure. Hajime kissed me and fell to his back next to me.

He threw on the covers and hugged me. "I care about you. Promise me to never try killing yourself again, got it?" He told me. "Yeah, I promise." I cuddled up next to him.

"I love you Marshmellow."

"I love you too, my Hope."

\----------  
Meanwhile, Monokuma had seen it all. He turned off the monitors, and was now currently making a hot cup of bleach with a bit of holy water.


End file.
